Hold On
by Beyond Immortal
Summary: One-Shot Basically Bulma's intentions after she's had enough.......be warned for suicide, rape etc. slight BV
1. Story

Hold On: by Lady Frightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its components, nor do I own "Hold On", by Good Charlotte  
  
A/N: This story has references to suicidal attempts, and rape if any of that offends you I suggest you don't read this story, and Vegeta is very OOC  
  
And God said, "Let there be words!!"  
  
One-shot  
  
---------------------&-------------------  
  
Rain poured down from the heavens splattering loudly against the black asphalt of the side walk. A small, insignificant, figure lay crumpled against a tree, tears mixing with the rain sliding down her face in heavy currents. Black streams from her mascara and eyeliner mingled with the clear rivulets falling soundlessly onto the moist soil that she was perched on. A small elaborately carved pocket knife was being delicately fiddled with her perfectly formed fingers. A sort longing was apparent in her dull blue eyes, completely devoid of life. She watched the knife split the rain drops almost in a mesmerizing trance. "Why me", she said hoarsely choking back a sob.  
  
~%~  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mothers gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
~%~  
  
"Fuck you Yamcha", she growled under breath pushing some blue hair that had spilled out from behind her ear, revealing a blackish bruise on her temple. She rubbed it tenderly as if it were the most delicate of all porcelain ornaments. "Why would did he have to rape me", she cried out to the sky as if asking why this had to happen to her. "I love you.pahh what a lie", she spoke disdainfully as if there were a foul aftertaste in her mouth. Slowly she gripped the tree that she was using as her back rest and tried to pull her battered limbs up into an erect stance. She drew a breath shakily as she took a leery step forward not trusting the strength of her own legs. She walked with a weakened gait, limping due to the torn flesh where she had been mercilessly entered for the first time.  
  
~%~  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
~%~  
  
She remembered the cold, heartless laugh when she had pleaded for him to stop. "'Now why would I want to do that'", he had said barely acknowledging her never ceasing pleas. "Bastard", she growled trying to hold back the excruciating pain that her legs provided. She wove the knife between her fingers in boredom. Random claps of thunder shook the ground while lightning weaved through the smoky grey clouds. Her destination was coming closer and closer, the resident graveyard. As she walked through the charcoal colored gates they screamed in protest as the wind forced the gates closed behind her. Painfully she hobbled along the worn cobblestone path scanning for a certain tombstone.  
  
~%~  
  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
~%~  
  
She was near the center of graveyard when she came to a fork in the road. There were to signs at the beginning of each path on the right path it read, "A-J" while the other read, "K-Z". She turned towards the A-J one and stiffly limped down the paved path. A chilly breeze of wind blew past her making the cool rain that kept falling and clung to her bruised ceramic skin tremble in cold like a small child without a coat in mid-winter. Her tears had finally ceased after feeling like all the moisture had drained from her body, but now she was left with the after effect of hiccups. She felt a shred of pain in her hand and looked down to see the knife between her fingers had sliced a small portion of her hand.  
  
~%~  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
~%~  
  
She heard rustling of the autumn leaves behind her she turned quickly but found her self gazing at her mother's grave exactly what she had been looking for. She hobbled up to it and plopped herself down in front of the headstone. "Hi mom. I just can't take it anymore the stupid saiyan demanding everything at once and oddly enough I've grown to love him to not that he would ever notice, father beating me like he did to you, and Yamcha raping me just today. I'm going to end it all now, no one would care anyhow accept you that is." she broke off staring at the pulsing veins just beneath the thin skin that covered her wrist. She held the knife handle in the palm of her right hand as she stared at her left wrist with hazy eyes. Slowly she brought the stainless steel blade onto her wrist and felt it cut through the 3 small layers of skin and tearing of her veins.  
  
~%~  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
~%~  
  
"NO Woman wait", she heard a familiar voice in the distance faintly, the world around her swirling together to become the ultimate shade of black. She weakly felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and prop her up against a rain slick chest draped in what felt like spandex. She was weakening fast surprisingly, not that she hadn't done this before she was just too nervous to let it drag on for this length of time. "V-Vegeta", she croaked out reaching out her right hand which she had cut immediately after the other, waving it blindly trying to find his face. "Why did you do this, what did I do!?" he asked himself slightly he almost sounded as if he were pleading. "I'm so s-so-sorry", he said pushing his pride aside for a moment.  
  
~%~  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
  
~%~  
  
"V-vegeta I I'm sorry I never t-told you before but", she broke of wheezing trying to catch a last remaining breath. "I-I love you", she gasped out her eyelids fluctuated slightly before fully opening. He eyes were glazed a sign of near death, no matter what Vegeta did she wouldn't live. She smiled slightly before her eyes slid shut for evermore as she fell limp in Vegeta's muscular arms. A resounding thunder clap echoed through the black tainted sky, stray lightning bolts struck randomly across the globe. A lone tear trickled down his cheek one of the many soon to come. "I-I l-love you Bulma", he declared but it fell upon deaf ears..  
  
-------------------------------------------------&-------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Well sorry to say none of my stories end happy.sorry about the somewhat abrupt ending but I thought it was a semi-decent ending  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	2. Authors Note

Sorry but this isn't an addition of any kind I just received a flamer that I wanted to reply to unknown extremities...  
  
Anyway this was the flamer..  
  
By Concerned "Too bad you only wrote this because you only JUST NOW heard the damn song. fucking poseur and yes that's how you spell it"  
  
By now I have realized that u are an unbelievable coward not leaving me ur email address.  
  
Hmmm now im thinking that you have some fucking nerve to call me a 'poseur', you have no idea what I m like, act like, and who I am in general once more. In no way do I take constructive criticism badly but I do take insults to myself personally. And I truly have a nasty temper when I am mad, but luckily you got me on a good day ^^  
  
I don't even like good charlotte, I only thought that song was a semi- decent suicide song-fic now if you wouldn't mind I would very mush like for you not to FUCKIN READ OR REVIEW MY STORIES AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------&----------------------  
  
On a lighter note thx The Teenage Hybrid for reviewing once more lovely as always and if you want I'll write a Vegeta POV for you and personally email it if u like ^^  
  
Luv lots  
  
Midnight XP 


End file.
